shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aimi Sora
Introduction Aimi Sora is a young former bandit and the third person to join the Black Legacy Pirates. She uses the Teishi Teishi no Mi. Appearance Aimi is a petite girl, even for her age, with a very slender body. She has ruby red eyes and blue hair. She has four red "beauty marks" on her cheeks and very pale skin. She often wears a white dress and ribbon combo. Personality Aimi is initially a very gloomy and depressed girl, who feels that her "friends" were taking advantage of her due to her Devil Fruit power, which is true. During her fight with Connor, she feels that he is the first person to understand her. Following her defeat and subsequent joining of the Black Legacy Pirates, Aimi becomes bubbly, flirting and highly excitable. She also has little regard for personaly space, especially Connors, often to the detriment of those involved due to her low body temperature. When her new friends are threatened, however, she becomes deadly serious and prone to careless violence with no regards to those around her. Secretly, Aimi has long since fallen in love Connor and has developed clingy, sometimes violently and protectively jealous tendencies towards him. She has attacked opponents considerably stronger than herself when Connor has been threatened, notably Baruma when had gained the upperhand on Connor. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship While not a swordsman proper, Aimi is skilled in Knife fighting, even before her acquisition of her Devil Fruit powers. She was able to hold her own against several grown men and even managed to injure Connor in their fight, despite Connor's years of training and usage of Haki to injure her. Physical Strength Aimi's physical strength is sub-par amongst the Black Legacy Pirates, her physical strength only exceeding Meri. Due to her using a Logia, however, she ceased to build her physical strength. Agility Aimi's agility is among the least agile members of her crew, relying on her devil fruit powers to defeat her opponents before they could attack. Following her defeat, Aimi resumed training up her physical agility for the event that her Devil Fruit powers did not enable her to defeat an opponent before they can counter-attack. Endurance Despite her lack of agility and strength, Aimi does have surprising endurance as she was able to stand up to several of Connor's haki-imbued attacks before she was defeated, which other members of her former bandit gang succumbed to in a single strike. Weapons Aimi carries around two knives which she uses in conjunction with her Devil Fruit powers to harm her enemies. Devil Fruit For further information: Teishi Teishi no Mi Summary, Aimi ate the Teishi Teishi no Mi (Stop-Stop Fruit) Type, The Teishi Teishi no Mi is a Paramecia Devil Fruit. '''Usage: '''The Teishi Teishi no Mi allows its user to "stop" a person, effectively freezing them in place, for a period of sixty seconds within which the user may attack with impunity. Relationships Crew Hig D. Connor While initally apathetic towards Connor, during their fight she felt as if they connected to each other and came to understand each other. Since then, she has had an almost schoolgirlish crush on Connor. However, during the fight against the Marines pursuing Gage, Aimi's personality seemingly reverted part-way back into what it had previously been when Connor was in danger... Renard D. Katrina Aimi views Katrina as an older sister though isn't above calling her an "Old Hag" as a sort of play-insult. However, the two generally get along despite any discomfort caused by her low body temperature. Peter Radios Aimi and Peter, despite Connor's insistance to the contrary, have a largely negative relationship due to their differing principles in regards to fighting and training. However, both have shown willingness to endanger themselves for the sake of each other. Gos D. Damien Aimi and Damien are shown to be on quite friendly terms, largely due to Damien's incredibly polite attitude. He fully supports her apparent romantic interest in Connor. Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Salt Mountain Bandits Aimi was once a member of the Salt Mountain Bandits, though they only used her for the advantages that her devil fruit grants them. After joining the Black Legacy Pirates, Aimi has vowed to one day wipe them out completely. Other History Lost in the cold Aimi became an orphan after her mother froze to death during a particularly harsh winter. Aimi wandered in the cold, starving and alone, until she stumbled upon a single, mysterious fruit. Desperate, she ate it despite its horrible taste. Using what little energy eating it gave her, she continued on. Stumbling into a bar, she was "adopted" by a group of bandits after she described the fruit she eaten in her desperation. For five years, she and her bandit "friends" terrorized villages without mercy, leaving Aimi jaded and increasingly depressed. Salt Mountain Arc When the Black Legacy Pirates, which only numbered Hig D. Connor and Renard D. Katrina at the time, agreed to drive off a group of bandits in exchange for provisions, the Salt Mountain Bandits came into conflict with the duo. After a number of Bandits were effortlessly defeated Katrina and Connor, Julian sent forth Aimi to face them. After unvealing her Devil Fruit powers, Connor elected to face her in single combat. When Aimi dodged a number of Connor's attacks, she began to taunt him about how no one had ever managed to defeat her. She suddenly yelped as a punch connected with her, surprised at how fast her opponent was. Confused as to how Connor could harm her, she resumed her previous pattern of attacks only to be struck again. After hearing Connor's explanation on how he had trained to become a pirate, Aimi became terrified of the true difference in powers between them and struggled to come up with a new plan of attack due to this fear. However, after thinking for a few moments, she came to realize that Connor had to actually be able to hit her. Changing her tactics, she managed to stop him before getting several knife strikes in. However, Connor connected another punch and sent her flying. Looking at Connor, she saw not hate, but sorrow. When she questioned him about it, Connor admitted that he could sense a great sadness in her heart that prevented her from being her strongest. Shocked, she rallied and attempted on last attack on Connor, to stop him and pierce his heart, but was defeated when Connor used Black-Fist: Zero Strike to knock her out, a smile creeping onto her face for the first time in years. After the Salt Mountain Bandits were defeated, Aimi surprised Connor and Katrina by waiting for them on their small galley, her true personality having re-emerged, and declaring that she was joining her crew, whether they wanted it or not. Connor was overjoyed, Katrina less so. The three set out to sea together, in search of new adventures. Character Design Major Battles Aimi vs Militia (Won) Aimi vs Connor (Lost) Quotes Trivia *Aimi has a below average body temperature, making her feel cooler than most humans. *Aimi's bounties are kept lower than her crews due to her being cute. Related Articles Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Characters Category:Musician